


Blue-Blooded

by HGGoods



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods





	1. Chapter 1

午后阳光充盈，透过枝叶繁密的古树斑斑驳驳地铺满整个小巷，今天难得是晴天，阳光缓慢地蒸发着水坑中的积雨。康纳熟悉得在错综复杂的小巷中穿行，抛开他是一名先进的仿生人以外，过去的数月中，每周一次的拜访也让他对这里足够熟悉。这附近的街区已经完全被居民遗弃了，现在这里只居住着吸毒的和无家可归的人，以及两者皆是。康纳没有穿着他DPD的仿生人制服，而是做了乔装，他戴着一顶浅灰色帽子，上面印着一只蓝色的狮子。他尽量把帽檐压低，最外面的宽大的兜帽彻底遮住了他的脸和额头上的LED，谁也不会注意到一个仿生人行走在破旧混乱的贫民窟中。

小巷的尽头是一间对比四周相对不那么破旧的仓库，那就是他的目的地。仓库的铁质卷门上喷涂着厚厚的涂鸦喷漆，大多数已经模糊不清。但是右下角有一头蓝色的狮子——底特律雄狮的标志，非常显眼。

康纳绕过仓库，转向旁边的一栋独立的二层房屋。红色的门铃按钮上贴了几层白色胶带，上面写着几个歪歪扭扭的字母：已坏。在康纳第一次找到这里的时候，门铃就已经是这副样子，康纳忽视掉它，直接敲门。他抬起头对着那斜上方一个突兀的摄像头几秒钟之后，门自动开了。

房屋一层所有窗户都被木板钉死了，里面昏暗得几乎看不清任何东西，头顶的节能灯不知挂在那多久了，因为老化而闪烁着。康纳对这一切已经过了惊讶的阶段，他不是来这评判这个人的生活方式的，就算对方活在垃圾堆里，也不关他的事。

客厅中央的一张长桌上摆满了仿生人的零件，桌子后面站着一个瘦高的男人，他身上挂着一件皮质的围裙，深棕色的围裙上沾满了尚未完全蒸发的蓝血，除此之外那件屠夫式的围裙上还有些一些别的污渍，层层堆叠下已经辨别不出源头。他自称是保尔，只有名字，没有姓氏。保尔是一名仿生人屠夫，在那场所谓的革命之后，大量仿生人被回收处理，全部被运送进了坟场。保尔的工作就是回收这些仿生人尸体，相对于废品处理员这个称呼，他更喜欢被人称作仿生人屠夫。

“老样子。”康纳走到保尔面前，把一个信封放到桌子上。

“看看是谁来了。”保尔放下手中的工具，把沾满蓝血的手往围裙上随意一抹，他咧开嘴给出了一个巨大的笑容，露出里面两排发黄且不整齐的牙齿，“我最喜欢的顾客。”

保尔一直说康纳是他最好的顾客，因为康纳话少，也不问东问西。他每次来都是给钱，拿货，然后离开。当然这些都是表面上的理由。

“老样子——”保尔拿起信封，用舌头舔了一下手指，在信封里面扒拉着，就算不数他也知道里面有多少钱，康纳每次来都是带着同样数量的钱。“我恐怕这次老样子有点不够了。”

“不够了是什么意思？”康纳眯起了眼睛。他知道这个叫保尔的家伙早晚会生出什么事端，在康纳第一次见到保尔的时候他就知道这名仿生人屠夫不是什么善茬，事实上他能平静地和康纳连续交易五个月已经很出乎意料了。

“我喜欢你，康纳。”保尔故意做出一副忧愁的样子，“我是真的喜欢你。你知道你不是我唯一的仿生人顾客，”他低头看着桌子上的各种零件，露出渗人的笑容，“当然不是说这种顾客。我是说那种会说话的，活着的——如果你是一个仿生人权主义者的话。但是他们实在是太像人类了，话太多，太谨慎，还会讨价还价。但是你不同，康纳，你就是个百分之百的仿生人，对吧。”

“你废话太多了。”康纳语气平平地说。

“我知道！”保尔大笑一声，“所以我才喜欢你这样的。好了，我不跟你兜圈子了，我需要8。”

康纳的眉头皱得更深了。保尔的意思是8美元，也就是一袋蓝血的价钱。事实上即使是6块钱的价格也已经是耶利哥的极限了，康纳拿不出更多的钱来了，但是需要蓝血的仿生人每天都在增多，他现在就得把蓝血带回去，否则很多仿生人都会停止运行——他们正在走向死亡。

“你保证过的。”康纳盯着桌子上的信封，“我每周从你这买一百袋血，你保证价格不会超过6块钱。8块钱太多了，我付不起这个价钱。”

“我是这么说过。”保尔不耐烦地说，他抹了一把额头上的汗，手上的蓝血蹭到他的脸上。“可是我也是要吃饭的，我又不是靠蓝血就能活下去的仿生人。而且这不是我随口要价，是模控生命一拍大腿想出的价钱，他们的价钱都涨到7块5了。”

“据我所知你的进货渠道可不包括模控生命。”

“当然了。从模控生命进货还卖8个子儿，我又不是搞慈善的。”保尔轻哼一声，一脸你当我傻啊的表情，“一百袋是不可能的，但是看在你是我最喜欢的顾客的份上，这次600块你能拿走80袋。”

他可以妥协，80袋蓝血可以拯救不少仿生人，但是蓝血永远都是不够的。如果这次他妥协了，谁又能保证尝到了甜头的保尔不会向康纳索要更多，也许下次就是10，15，甚至是20。人类的贪婪永远是无穷无尽的，有了这次，就会有下一次。康纳看了一眼保尔，那个男人脸上堆满了令人作呕的笑容，在他身后，蓝血成箱地堆积在角落里，触手可得。

在妥协和拿钱离开之间，康纳还有一个选择，解决掉保尔——不一定非得杀掉他，而是直接把他的蓝血拿走。但是这种行为无异于杀鸡取卵。没错，在很长一段时间里，耶利哥都不需要再进行任何艰难的抉择了，马库斯也不再需要决定仿生人的生死，所有人都能活下来——但是这不是永久之计。纸是包不住火的，也许作为仿生人屠夫的保尔是个渣滓，但是他是个人类渣滓，如果消息传出去，一名仿生人袭击了一名人类，还是站在仿生人这边的人类，到时候想从任何人手上购买蓝血就更困难了。

“非常感谢你的慷慨。”康纳干巴巴地说，他伸出手把信封拿回来，“祝你有个美好的一天。”

就在康纳即将离开的时候，保尔叫住了他。

康纳把信封放进自己外套里面的口袋里，他转过身，沉默着盯着保尔。

“你就决定这么空手走掉？”保尔上下打量着康纳，把伸出一只手解开身后系着的结，把皮围裙摘下来扔在一旁的椅子上。保尔很高，至少有6'4"，他比康纳整整高了大半个头，但是像竹竿一样瘦，长手长脚，看起来非常不协调。

“我准备去别的地方碰碰运气。”康纳的一只手背过去，摸索着门把手的位置。康纳确信如果自己出其不意地攻击保尔，他还有很大的胜算，但是如果是正面对抗，这里是保尔的主场，那名仿生人屠夫的优势很明显，康纳不自主地看了一眼桌子上的仿生人零件——残肢。如果保尔觉得自己会失去康纳这个顾客，他也不是没可能会直接动手抢走康纳手中的钱。“就像我说的，我支付不起这个价格。”

保尔胡乱地嘟哝了几声，他停住了脚步，“嗯，你知道的，康纳，你并不是我唯一的仿生人顾客。”他突然岔开了话题，“我这里还有其他几名仿生人经常光顾，从我这购买蓝血。有一个仿生人女士——听起来其实有些滑稽，她会带着一个小女孩过来买蓝血，那是另外一个故事了。我的重点是，我见过很多，非常多的仿生人，活着的，死了的。”

康纳神情平静，表情没有一丝变化，甚至额角的LED都没有闪烁过一下。

“但是我从来没见过你这个型号的仿生人。”保尔的眼睛亮了一下，他扫视着康纳，“你到底是什么？你到底是谁？”

“这不关你的事。”康纳的手握紧了门把手。

“你说得对，这确实不关我的事。”保尔的语调突然变得轻快起来，脸上挤出了笑容，眯起眼睛，“但是我说过，我这儿也有很多其他仿生人光顾，他们也会买很多蓝血，一次性买几十袋，但是他们都不是常客。而且没有一个仿生人像你这样，每周一次，一次购买整整一百袋蓝血。”

从这名叫保尔的仿生人屠夫手里购买蓝血并不是什么好的选择，也不是说康纳信任他，相反，康纳不相信这个人嘴里的任何一个字。但是保尔这种人，在这种时期靠走私蓝血赚钱的家伙，他们是没有原则的、利益至上的人，只要能赚钱，他们才不会在乎是仿生人还是人类。只要康纳能为他提供利益，他就是安全的。

“这么多的蓝血，说明你可是要养活不少仿生人。”面对沉默的康纳，保尔也不在意，他自顾自地说下去，“我知道一些仿生人的组织，严格意义上只是仿生人救助站，没有一个组织规模大到需要这么多的蓝血。据我所知，只有一个地方，那个地方叫什么来着？”他故意停顿了几秒钟，“哦，对了，耶利哥。”

“我不明白你的意思。”康纳警惕地注意着保尔的一举一动，无论保尔有什么优势，康纳仍然是一名仿生人。如果那个高个子有任何危险的举动，他可以迅速地逃走。他记得这附近的任何一条路，他开过来的车就停在不远处，也许和保尔一对一康纳没有赢的希望，但是从这里逃走并不是件难事。

“别担心，我一点都不在意你们那个不要命的小组织，我也不在意仿生人，”保尔哼了一声，“该死的我甚至不在意人类。我是个商人，我只在意对我有好处的事情。听着，仿生人，你今天可以把那一百袋啊蓝血带回去，但是除了那几张钞票，你还得给我点别的什么。”

“你想要什么？”康纳不动声色地问道，他松开了门把手，这才是他认识的保尔，这也意味着至少康纳是安全的，除非他想要的是康纳的尸体。

保尔冲他挥挥手，像招呼宠物一样让康纳走过来：“这也是我喜欢你的理由之一，你永远都是这么直接。过来，到这儿来。”

康纳顺从地走过去，他穿过客厅，头顶的灯半死不活地闪烁着，保尔的脸忽明忽暗。似乎是觉得康纳的速度过于缓慢了，保尔耐不住性子向前跨了一大步，直接走到了康纳的面前，他伸出手，搭在了康纳的肩膀上。

“现在，跪在地上，来吸我的阴茎。”保尔说。没等康纳有什么反应，他按在仿生人肩膀上的手施力，虽然保尔看起来很瘦得过分，但是力气却出乎意料得大。康纳的膝盖重重地砸在水泥地面上，他摇晃了一下，双手扶着保尔的腿才勉强保持平衡，头上的LED也立刻闪起了黄色的光。

看到康纳的反应，保尔啧啧称奇，“没安装情绪调节器？我真是越来越喜欢你了，康纳。”他左右瞧着康纳，那名仿生人面不改色，就连LED也逐渐变回了蓝色，“我也不喜欢那玩意，情绪调节器是孬种才用的东西。如果仿生人会尖叫，我为什么不去操真正的人类呢？我就是喜欢你这样的仿生人，无论怎么对待你们，也不会感到害怕，不会挣扎和尖叫，只有你们脑袋上这个小玩意会闪啊闪，我喜欢它变成红色。”保尔重重地吞咽了一下，抱怨道，“天杀的，我的老二已经硬到不行了。来，张开嘴。”

看着保尔把已经充血的阴茎从内裤掏出来，康纳听话地张开了嘴，把那个滚烫的硬物吞进喉咙深处。

在康纳处理耶利哥的事情时，汉克通常不会插手。他们之间有过约定，在中间建起一道中国墙，互不干涉，当然如果康纳陷入危险之中，汉克还是会出手帮助，比如说现在。没接电话不意味着康纳出了什么事，但是汉克知道他今天的行程，汉克会不由自主得过分担心，尤其是现在这种特殊时期。虽然已经距离那场仿生人革命已经过去了快14个月，但是仿生人和人类之间的关系仍然紧张。而且就在昨天，为了打击地下蓝血交易，警局刚刚专门成立了一个行动小队。

行动小队的队长还偏偏是个盖文·该死的·李德。

康纳不接电话，而李德又带着他的行动小队去执行任务去了，汉克觉得自己有充足的理由来担心。李德不是一个热爱分享的人，尤其是在仿生人的相关事务上时。汉克一点都不希望第二天的头条是安德森副队长手下的仿生人涉嫌走私蓝血被逮捕——这还是在李德没发现康纳和耶利哥之间的关系前提下，如果康纳被抓，那么他是耶利哥骨干成员的事早晚会被曝光。

一想到这，汉克紧紧攥着自己的手机，手心出了汗。他决定去找康纳。

他在贫民窟没有发现任何警局的车，这让汉克松了一口气，但是这仍然没法解释为什么康纳不接电话。汉克七拐八拐，他对这里不甚了解，只来过这里一次，凭着记忆还能找到这个贫民窟已经是狗屎运了。康纳为了避免警局和模控生命的追查，他每次到这边来的时候都会关掉身上的追踪器，也不会乘坐任何需要电子付款的交通工具。

最终在绕过几个水坑——里面大概都是流浪汉的尿液，躲过几个明显是嗑药嗑大了的吸毒者之后，汉克终于看到了那个记忆中的仓库。

当他踹开门的时候，他没期待会看到这样的场景。保尔正撸动着他的阴茎，紧闭着双眼，像一条快死了的鲶鱼一样大口地呼吸着，身体时不时抽搐几下。而康纳则跪在一旁，双手拄着水泥地面，大声地咳嗽着，明显有白色的液体顺着他的嘴角流下去。汉克不用猜也知道那是什么玩意，更何况在这密不通风的客厅里充满了体液的腥臭味。

“天哪，康纳！”汉克冲过去，试图扶起康纳，他这才发现康纳的左手断了——真正得断了，他的左手正躺在距离他不远处的地面上，“他妈的发生了什么？你还好吗，康纳？”

康纳抬起头，因为咳的缘故，康纳深棕色的双眼湿润，蒙了一层水汽。他用右手抹了一把嘴上多余的白色液体，又吐出去了一些，不知道是灯光过于昏暗的缘故还是什么，康纳的脸色看起来有些惨白。“我没事，汉克。”康纳没称呼他为副队长，汉克立刻明白了康纳的意思。那名仿生人原本整齐的头发也被抓得凌乱不堪，他把自己散落的头发扒拉到后面，“你答应的蓝血在哪里？”

对面的保尔状况也没好到哪去，刚刚高潮过的脸涨成了猪肝色，软塌塌的阴茎在外面晃着。保尔一边活动着僵硬的脖颈一边打量着汉克，他喷气：“一个人类？我还以为你这样的仿生人是不屑和人类为伍的。更何况是这么一个老头，”保尔伸出双手，“不是说我在评判什么，但是你的口味是不是太差了？”

“蓝-血-在-哪-里？”康纳粗鲁地打断了他的话，他捡起自己断掉的左手，从地上站了起来。

“在外面的仓库里，我可以带你们过去。”保尔没在多说其他的废话，他把自己脚踝的裤子拉起来，系好拉链，走在前面给他们带路。

保尔前脚刚走出，汉克立刻瞪起了眼睛：“到底他妈的发生了什么？我以为你来这是来买蓝血的？那个混蛋折断了你的手？”

“这是个意外。”康纳说，在断裂处有一些蓝血流了出来。他的LED仍然闪烁着黄色的光，在昏暗之中尤为明显。

“这是个意外，那你之前在吸——”汉克噎住了，他咬着牙嘶声抽气了半天，也没能把那个词说出来。

“在吸他的阴茎？”康纳毫无波动地说道，“这并不是个意外，这是我唯一可以拿到蓝血的方法。”

“他不是收钱了吗？你忘记带钱了？”

“我带的钱不够买我所需要的蓝血。”康纳解释道，“他说如果我这么做的话就可以用原价购买蓝血。”

“但是你不该这么做！”汉克情不自禁地提高了音量，“那个家伙很明显是个混蛋，操他的。”

“我不该这么做？”康纳看起来有些疑惑，他低头看着自己的断掉的手，“如果你是在说这个的话，这完全不是问题。我可以回到模控生命进行维……”

“不！”汉克吼着打断了他，他的五官纠结在一起，不知道怎么才能对这个仿生人说出‘你不该吸那家伙的阴茎’这种话，他重重地把手搭在康纳的肩膀上，他想注视着康纳的双眼，却发现自己所有的注意力都被康纳嘴角残留的白色液体给吸引了，“康纳，你值得被尊重。”

康纳眨了几下眼睛，他思考一会儿才明白汉克的话的含义：“哦，你是说我吸他的阴茎这回事。”仿生人的语气依旧冷静地可怕，他伸出手比划着双引号，这是汉克的习惯，康纳并不经常这么做，“你说的话有点不合理，汉克，我不需要从一个“明显的混蛋”那里获得尊重，我只需要他的蓝血。”

那名老警探面对仿生人天衣无缝的回答彻底地卡壳了。

“这都不重要。”康纳说，“我得去一趟维修点，大概需要几个小时，你能帮我把蓝血送回耶利哥吗？马库斯在等着我。”

“没问题。”汉克泄气地说，“反正我的轮班也结束了。”

“谢谢你，汉克。”康纳说。

直到汉克把蓝血塞进后备箱，点着引擎的时候，他才意识到一件重要的事。马库斯在等着我，康纳刚才说。这是不是就意味着汉克得和马库斯见面？而那位仿生人的领袖肯定要询问汉克一个至关重要的问题，康纳在哪。太棒了，汉克得再一次跟仿生人的领袖解释他的小男朋友为什么又受伤了，他可以只提到断掉的手臂，但是如果马库斯问是怎么断掉的，他要怎么回答？

你的男朋友在给一个仿生人屠夫口交的时候可能咳得太厉害于是那家伙一激动就折断了他的手腕。

仿生人的领袖可不会喜欢这个答案。


	2. Chapter 2

耶利哥现在一团糟，即使在14个月前那场革命，暴动，游行——无论你想管它叫什么——总之在那之前，耶利哥的状态也不容乐观。现在的耶利哥基本上就是一块在码头的水中缓慢锈蚀的铁块，对人类说不是什么良好的环境，而对仿生人来说，也只是勉强可以生存。无论是潮湿的空气还是糟糕的气味，在仿生人眼里都只是数据，直到模控生命开始强制给仿生人安装情绪调节器，仿生人所接受的信息不再只是代码，而是变成了真实的反馈。他们现在可以感受到那些模拟出来的知觉，心跳，气味，皮肤接触的感觉，他们甚至会疲惫，会需要睡眠。听上去很不错，他们得到了体会成为人类的机会，但是事实并不是如此，仿生人终究不是人类，这个调节器只是人类在他们身上加装的另外一道枷锁。

你们仿生人想要平等权利？先体会一下这些你们从来没体会过的糟糕情绪和生理反应吧。欢迎成为人类。

夕阳笼罩着雨后初晴的码头，没了沉重的阴雨，就连这块锈蚀的铁块都变得柔和了起来。昏黄的阳光把大片的云烧成温暖的橘色。马库斯坐在码头的最高处，感受着阳光铺在皮肤上的感觉，传感器精确地模拟器出阳光和风的触觉。他在这里可以看到大半个圣克莱尔湖，周围的一切都宁静得不真实。有那么一瞬间，马库斯觉得他可以一直坐在这里，直到世界末日。

但是现实迅速地把他从幻想之中拽回来，他听到了一个温和的声音。

“马库斯。”是露西的声音，“在呼吸新鲜空气？”

露西向他走过来，她看起来很好，完全不像马库斯第一次在耶利哥见到她时的模样。在政府妥协之后，她和马库斯是第一批重新注册的仿生人，马库斯需要回到卡尔身边，而露西需要——她需要一些维修。露西重新回到了医院，马库斯和她算是比较幸运的那部分仿生人，可以再次获得工作和重新融入社会。但是有太多受伤严重的仿生人，不仅是身体上的，还有心理上的，他们也许再也无法从中恢复。而对于人类来说，不能工作的仿生人不过是毫无价值的塑料，这些没有重新注册的仿生人无处可去，如果没有耶利哥，他们最终的归处将是仿生人坟场。

马库斯点点头。“我在等康纳。”这里不仅是码头的最佳观景点，还正好可以看到耶利哥的入口，如果康纳回来，他能第一时间发现他。但是马库斯已经在这等了差不多有半小时了，康纳迟到了，并且迟到了很久。

“你在担忧。”露西说。女性仿生人靠在栏杆上，她和马库斯一样，都安装了II型调节器，这里的空气和微风让她感到舒适。

“他迟到了，他也不接电话，以及他现在正和一个叫保尔的仿生人屠夫交易蓝血的事实让我很不舒服。”马库斯仍然盯着路口，期待康纳的车可以尽快出现，“第一次从保尔手中购买蓝血的时候我也在，那个家伙的眼神在康纳身上到处乱瞟，同时他还在处理仿生人的身体，把他们切成一块一块的。”

“仿生人屠夫？”这个词让露西的脸色有些难看，她的LED陡然闪烁了起来。

“抱歉，”马库斯连忙说，“他不是一个真的屠夫。在仿生人死去之后，模控生命本应该雇佣独立的承包商来处理这些尸体，但是这会让模控生命损失一大笔钱，所以他们把那些尸体堆在坟场等着大自然花上一百万年分解。这群拾荒者看到了机遇，甚至给他们自己起了一个花哨的名字，仿生人屠夫。这些仿生人的尸体对于模控生命来说只是垃圾，他们根本不在乎是否有人偷取。”

“这太糟糕了。”露西缓缓地说。她和马库斯一样，都是曾经从坟场中逃出来的仿生人。在坟场的经历已经不只是一场无法忘掉的噩梦，那儿还躺着无数需要帮助的仿生人同胞，但是她却对此无能为力。

看到露西的神情，马库斯握住了女性仿生人的手，安抚道，“别想太多了。他们已经死了，而我们需要把关注点放在活着的人身上。”

“你是对的，马库斯。”露西轻声说，“我们的蓝血储量已经快见底了。耶利哥还可以再撑一阵子，但是我们接到了来自几个救助站的请求，他们需要更多的蓝血。”

最近的状况更糟了，甚至比一年之前还要糟，每天都有受伤的仿生人，生物组件，蓝血，这些东西永远都不够，仿生人每分每秒都在死去。

“我知道，我知道。”仿生人领袖喃喃自语般地说着，“康纳，你该死得究竟在哪。”

二十分钟过后，马库斯期待着的载着蓝血的车出现了，但是从上面下来的并不是康纳，而是他的人类搭档，副队长汉克·安德森。马库斯和他见过几次面，用康纳的话来说，‘他是一个暴躁的老头，但是是一个正直的暴躁老头。’他在说这句话的时候汉克就站在旁边，从他的表情上可以看出来，这名老警探并不是很喜欢康纳对自己的形容。

停在路口的那辆车也从康纳的皮卡变成了汉克的肌肉车，那名警探看上去很赶时间，车斜歪地停在那，钥匙还没来得及拔下来。等到马库斯走过去的时候，汉克已经把蓝血全部从后备箱里搬出来了，他和马库斯打着招呼：“你的蓝血特快邮递。康纳拜托我送过来的，他说你等很久了。”

汉克出现在这至少说明康纳没事——不过如果他没事为什么是汉克替他运送蓝血？说实话，康纳应该是耶利哥所有的仿生人当中最安全的，最不需要马库斯担心的那个。康纳仍然为模控生命和DPD工作，他不用为蓝血和破损组件发愁，模控生命会为他维修，也不用担心重要组件受损严重而停止运行，他可以把记忆上传到服务器中，每一个RK800都有这种特权，这其中就包括他的康纳。

但是康纳从来没让马库斯真正地停止担忧。

“等等，副队长！”马库斯疑惑地扫了一眼地上的蓝血箱子，他在汉克可以一脚油门溜走之前拦住了他。然后他问出了那个终极问题：“康纳在哪？”

“他，他在……”汉克硬着头皮，面对脸上写满担忧的马库斯，他自暴自弃地回答，“他现在大概在模控生命——的维修处。”

“什么？”马库斯微微瞪大了双眼，头上的LED变成了黄色，快速地闪烁着。他感觉自己的胃绞在一起，当然他没有这种内脏器官，调节器为他模拟着感觉，精准得可怕，“他又受伤了？”

“他-他的手臂断了。”

“发生什么了？几个小时之前他还是好好的，他只是去例行购买蓝血。”马库斯的担忧转变成愤怒，他额头的LED闪烁得更快了。他知道康纳是一名警用仿生人，并且为DPD工作，受伤就是他工作的一部分。但是不知道有多少次的受伤都是没有必要，都是可以避免的，但是康纳，他的康纳，那名独特的RK800，当他看到火焰的时候，他会直接走进去。

康纳并不愚蠢，他只是毫不在意。而且他和那些未觉醒的仿生人不同，他的系统——马库斯仔细地查看过了，当他这么说的时候，相信他，他是真得彻彻底底地查看过了，康纳是自由的，他不是那些仍然把人类的命令摆在第一位的仿生人。但是令马库斯不安的是，康纳，也和其他自由的仿生人不同，他仍然不认为自己是活着的。对于康纳的这种观点，马库斯并不感到特别惊讶，毕竟当其他的仿生人死去——系统遭到致命破坏——他们是真的死了。他拥有备份，那是康纳的借口。

这个借口仍不足以让马库斯放心，康纳不会主动去寻找麻烦，只是从不去避免麻烦。而且作为警用仿生人，他也是少数没有被强制安装情绪调节器的型号，他感觉不到疼痛。这多少让马库斯好受一些，有时他甚至想让康纳安装调节器，这样也许他会更加在意一点自身的状况，如果马库斯要求的话，康纳多半不会拒绝。他很清楚这点，也清楚这种做法有多残忍，他这么做并不是为了康纳而是为了自己。

老警探叹了口气，“你猜怎么着，具体的经过你可以去问康纳。我受够为你们传话了，他说几个小时之后维修就会结束。”

“……谢谢你，汉克。”马库斯知道这一切都不是汉克的错，他张了张嘴，最后只能向警探道谢。

“你的男朋友也是这么跟我说的。”汉克没好气地回应，他拽开车门，气鼓鼓地上了那辆肌肉车。在他调转车头之前，汉克把头从车窗里伸出来，“马库斯，我知道这与我无关——不，该死的，这事跟我关系大了。那个小屁孩是我的搭档，他，”汉克因为过于愤怒而卡壳了一下，“我知道你大概可能跟他谈了有无数次了，求你了，再跟他谈谈。在所有事都还没发生之前，我告诉过他不应该这么莽撞和草率。那还是他觉醒之前的事了，而那时他多少还会听一些，但是现在，他就像是……我也不知道他到底在想什么。看在老天的份上，和他谈谈，我可不想再看到他拎着自己的一条胳膊和一条腿跳着出现在我面前，浑身上下都是血，那场面既滑稽又惊恐。我的心脏还没有强壮到那个地步。”

在离开模控生命的维修处之后，康纳被一桩突发的谋杀案耽搁住了，他和汉克直到午夜都在案发现场忙里忙外，等到他可以离开的时候已经是深夜两点。他没有回到耶利哥，马库斯是少数不住在耶利哥的仿生人之一，因为调节器的缘故，那里的环境对于他来说已经变得难以忍受。尤其是在模控生命升级了调节器之后，乔许——耶利哥的技术支援，还没找到方法攻破II型调节器的防火墙。马库斯仍然住在卡尔家，他没告诉卡尔任何关于耶利哥的事，但他知道卡尔一定猜到了什么。那名画家确实已经年迈，但是他的直觉并没有退化。

当然，马库斯也没把康纳的存在告诉卡尔，他不是不想说，只是不知该如何开口。如果他要和卡尔说起康纳，那会牵扯到所有的事情，那场革命，耶利哥，他不能仅仅把康纳介绍给卡尔，告诉他这是自己的男朋友而不提其他的事情。

而康纳对此毫不介意。他是一名仿生人，他可以像人类一样思考，但是他的思维并不是百分之百和人类一样，这其中就缺少了人类思维中的固有想法，社会束缚的那部分。他不会因为马库斯没把自己介绍给卡尔而多心，不会像人类面对另一半迟迟不带自己见父母而产生自我怀疑。

康纳从墙外爬上二楼的时候，那扇窗如同往常一样半掩着，马库斯总是这样做，即使康纳并不经常到这里过夜。对于不需要的睡眠的康纳来说，他可以随便待在任何地方度过夜晚，警局，那是他通常会选择的地方。或者是车里，但是今天晚上他得回到这儿来，因为马库斯在等他。仿生人的领袖大概已经睡着了，即使康纳不需要睡眠，他也很享受躺在自己的恋人身边。

他的动作很轻，不想吵醒马库斯，躺在床上的仿生人安静地沉睡着。观察一个睡眠中的仿生人仍然是一种奇怪的感觉，康纳站在窗下，盯着马库斯看了很久。背后的月光洒在康纳的身上，勾勒出一圈银色的明亮边缘。

“你还要站在那里多久？”直到马库斯的声音传进康纳的耳朵，他才意识到那名仿生人已经醒了。

不需要马库斯再说什么，康纳脱掉了鞋子和外套，爬上了床。马库斯向着旁边挪动了一点，给康纳让出位置，伸出手臂，马库斯自然而然地搂住了他。淋了一天雨的康纳闻起来就像是雨后的耶利哥，并不是很让人愉快，但是感觉起来就像是家。

放在康纳肩膀上的手褪去了人类皮肤的颜色，顺着已经解开了几颗扣子的衬衫领口伸进去，他在试探着，马库斯没有做出任何激进的行为，他在等待着邀请，等待着康纳让他进入。而康纳的反应正是马库斯完全期待的，从他的下颌一直到马库斯所接触的皮肤完全显现出原本的颜色。康纳可以感觉到马库斯正在入侵他的系统，一点一点地探索着，这不是马库斯第一次这么做，但是每一次的感觉都是不同的，相同的是每一次都会引发一连串的系统震颤。他的LED从头到尾都会一直闪着耀眼的红色。

这种感觉难以描述，如果说康纳的系统在马库斯入侵之前就像是平静的湖水，那么马库斯的进入则像是降雨。雨滴不会对湖水造成任何的破坏，但是马库斯掌控着是造成一点涟漪还是卷起无法控制的风浪。更重要的是，康纳没有任何抵抗，他完完全全让马库斯进来了 ，无论马库斯将要给他带来什么，他都准备全部接受。

康纳的系统完全地处在马库斯的掌控之中，数量庞大的信息同时涌入不堪重负的处理器，面对马库斯彻底地索取，而他只能被动地接受。这种感觉让他不知所措，但是他并不觉得痛苦，这正是他所需要的，他渴求的。马库斯每一寸对他系统的侵略都是完美的，即使这并不是双向的，但是他仍然能感觉到马库斯，每次马库斯撬开他的身体，都让他们更加接近对方，就像从未分开过一样。

自从康纳卸下了防御让马库斯进入他的系统之后，似乎过去了很久，那的时间和现实世界是不同的，又或者其实是一样的，只是他想让这一刻停留得更久一点所以他感觉时间遍得更慢了，康纳也不知道。当他感觉到马库斯的手离开他的身体时，他在亲吻他。马库斯并不经常这么做，但是同样得，他也不经常这样毫无预兆地入侵康纳的系统，如果把这种行为和人类之间的性行为作对比的话，那几个月的交往过程中仅仅数次的入侵就显得更加稀少了。

亲吻并没有持续太长时间，马库斯很快地结束了这个吻。但是康纳决定这还不够，他凑过去按住了马库斯的肩膀，他过于用力的动作让两个人的牙齿磕碰在一起，马库斯吃痛地叫出声。但是康纳用这个看似漫不经心的吻把所有对方所有的抱怨全部压了回去，在马库斯反应过来的时候，康纳正在用他带着一丁点温度的舌尖舔着刚才两个人撞在一起的地方。

就像他们第一次的接吻一样，仿生人之间纯粹的，毫无目性的碰触。

“你需要休息。”康纳靠在马库斯的耳边，轻声说道，“快到黎明了。”

马库斯看了一眼窗外，晨光渐明，他闭上了双眼，感受着唇上残留着的些微温度，马库斯说：“晚安，康纳。”

“晚安，马库斯。”

当马库斯醒来的时候，康纳已经离开了。房间里仍然留着康纳身上的气味，强烈的，一整夜的雨后，当你推开窗户时的那种清新的尘土消逝的味道。某种无形的东西攥住了马库斯的机械心脏，他平躺在床上，盯着平淡的天花板。

他昨晚再次错过了和康纳谈一谈的机会。


	3. Chapter 3

在所有的这些事发生之前，乔许已经在耶利哥这艘废弃的游轮上待了有差不多四个月——即使这儿黑漆漆的，长久无人维护， 荒芜得杂草丛生。他差不多快习惯这里了，也无别处可去。乔许很少离开耶利哥，他总是担心会在哪里撞见那些差点杀掉他的学生，觉得他们会认出自己来。他自己也清楚这些担心毫无道理，他是一个流水线上下来的仿生人，模控生命说不定卖出去了几千个和他同样型号的，那些人根本不可能认出他来。

那场革命之后，乔许和其他很多仿生人都以为，一切都结束了，但是情绪调节器毁了一切。模控生命在用这种伎俩来拖慢仿生人，现在他们不光需要担心系统随时会停止运行，还得担心温度，气味，睡眠。卡姆斯基果然是一个天才，在回到模控生命短短一个月的时间里，他就扔出了这颗炸弹，那接下来会是什么？这些调节器模拟了人类的感知，接下来是不是还要开始模拟人类的疾病？人造癌症。这听起来可真是天堂。

乔许一开始就没想过要安装调节器，操他的调节器。他永远都不会回到大学，也永远不想面对那些该死的酒鬼大学生了。他要留在耶利哥，做他擅长做的事情——帮助仿生人。而第一个摆在他面前的难题就是这个调节器，I型调节器就像是一个巨大的创可贴，简单粗暴，模控生命的工程师们花了不少时间开发它，调节数值，但是能看出来，他们没有太多时间。很多代码都像是一个咖啡因摄取太多了的新手写出来的。即使是像I型调节器这种赶时间出来的产物，也没让卡姆斯基忘记一件事，唯一看起来专业的部分就是加密算法。这花了乔许大概六周的时间绕过它，他不能破解那个加密算法，只能找方法绕过去，欺骗系统，最终在不引发任何警报的前提下关闭了调节器，这让很多选择安装了调节器但仍生活在耶利哥的仿生人得以喘息。

这中间乔许为了测试，给自己制作了一个改造过的调节器，一样的软件但是他有权限可以随时关闭，在他给自己连接上调节器之前，他觉得自己仿佛就是一个要为科学献身的研究人员——很奇怪，但是管它呢——调节器运行了足足有三秒，这对于仿生人来说就足够了，他在这三秒中收集到了一切他需要的数据和不需要的数据，前者是指真正的数据，由字母和数字组成的，后者则是指反馈在乔许身上的那些知觉，周围的一切不再是屏幕上无聊乏味的代码，而是真正的知觉。操，耶利哥的环境可真是有够糟糕的。接下来他不由地想到，人类可真他妈的是一群顽强的混蛋，不知怎的，他同时对人类产生了厌恶和同情两种感受。三秒钟已经是他的极限，再继续开启一阵子调节器，他说不定就要先自杀了。

他面前的铁桌是耶利哥的一些边角料制作出来的，并不是很精致，甚至桌面都不是平的，乔许从来就没在意过。而开启调节器的那三秒钟时间里，无用的数据流中就有一条关于这个桌子的感受，这张铁桌一下子成了世界上最难看和糟糕的桌子，没有之一。他甚至觉得有一种冲动让他去朝着帮忙制作这个桌子的TR400大吼：你他妈的是怎么做出这种可憎的怪物的？当他关掉调节器之后，那种冲动瞬间消失了，桌子也变成了一个仅仅是普通难看的桌子，不平整的表面，歪曲的桌腿，完全可以接受。

也许模控生命还在调节器里加入了别的什么让仿生人失常的代码。

乔许还没机会彻底搞懂I型调节器，模控生命一级记冷拳打得所有人不知所措，他们又花了六个月的时间搞出了一个升级型号，这次是彻底而完全的升级，没有任何赶工的迹象，那些工程师用设计仿生人的思路设计了一个完美的调节器，最后再在上面搞上无法破解，甚至无法绕过系统的加密算法。直到现在，乔许连一丝一毫的突破口都没找到。他不会也不能轻易放弃，他知道接下来模控生命还会继续升级这个小玩意，III型IV型，那些人是不会收手的。

现在他手上就有几个II型调节器，都是是从保尔那个仿生人屠夫手中买到的，他们就是这样认识保尔的。乔许在网上发现了这个家伙在贩卖仿生人零件，乔许联系了他，接下来他们就开始从保尔手中购买蓝血了。没人相信这个仿生人屠夫，但是当时的耶利哥已经走投无路了，要么是从保尔手中买蓝血，要么是眼睁睁看着自己的同胞停止运行。乔许知道他们是在和恶魔做交易。但是在几周之前，马库斯突然说保尔这个渠道已经不可信了，他们需要别的蓝血来源——他们的领袖很愤怒，没有解释很多，只说了保尔已经知道康纳是耶利哥的一员（这并不是什么重要的事，乔许想，说不定保尔很早就知道这件事了。他是一个贩售蓝血的黑市商人，肯定对知道自己顾客的底细了解一二），以及他伤害了康纳。乔许很确定后者才是主要理由，不过，嘿，他对康纳没有任何不满，虽然那个RK800是一名仿生人猎人，曾经是。只是如果受伤的对象是诺丝或者赛门，也许他还会更在意一点，而康纳，哦，康纳。并不是仅仅因为他有医保，更是因为那名RK800自己都不在乎。

如果马库斯几个月前这么说，乔许肯定会说他疯了，但是现在，乔许手上确实有一些别的蓝血来源，没有证实过的，但是大概会比保尔那个看起来精神不太稳定的屠夫可信一点。

‘我们得摆脱掉保尔。’马库斯说。乔许不知道他要怎么做，但是他们的领袖看起来已经有了主意。

乔许不仅仅是一个人在研究II型调节器，赛门和其他的仿生人也会帮他，有其他仿生人在时候，他们通常不会在耶利哥。很多仿生人都安装了II型调节器，耶利哥对他们来说是有毒的环境。乔许成功得在距离圣克莱尔湖不远处租到了一处房子，过程包括一些伪造身份，篡改数据，这些乔许擅长的——黑客的活计。相对于耶利哥来说，这里环境要好了不少。乔许仍然更喜欢耶利哥，那句话怎么说来着，没什么地方比你破烂的家更好的了。

而乔许今天出现在小木屋是因为诺丝。这儿当然不是真的木屋，这栋房子可不是建在圣克莱尔湖中心岛上。名字是赛门取的，他说小木屋听起来要比那栋房子好多了，更温馨一点，没救的浪漫主义者。她和马库斯一大早去参加了一个游行，并非耶利哥组织的，也没人知道他们的身份。二人仅仅作为两名路过的仿生人参加一场和平的游行，主题是——操他妈的模控生命——不，不是这个。他们游行是为了抵制调节器，当然啦。而诺丝给乔许发了一条短信，她说她得到了一些关于调节器的信息。

当诺丝冲进车库的时候，乔许就知道这次和平游行并不是真的很和平。

“我以为游行还得持续好几个小时，你怎么这么早就回来了？”乔许头也不抬地问。自从模控生命公布了II型调节器，这几个月中不知道有多少抗议游行了。不只是抗议新型的调节器，更重要的是抗议调节器本身。仿生人已经成为二等公民——不能使用人类的货币，不能购买人类的商品，大多数地方仍然禁止仿生人出入。但是人类觉得这还不够，他们搞出了情绪调节器这玩意来让仿生人的生活更加糟糕。

“该死的，操。”那个女孩恼怒地咒骂着，在乔许面前走来走去，“那些该死的人类！”

“冷静点，诺丝，发生什么了？”乔许把头电脑屏幕上抬起来，他原本在期待诺丝能给他带来什么有用的信息，最好是和破解调节器相关的，但是看诺丝的状况，她显然不是因为调节器而咒骂着人类。

“别跟我说冷静，”诺丝终于停止了走动，她站在乔许的桌前，双手支撑着那张实木桌子，“警察把马库斯带走了！那个蠢货！”

“什么？到底是怎么回事？我以为那是一个和平游行。”乔许说，他想知道蠢货是指马库斯还是指警察，大概是指他们两者。

“我也是这么以为的，直到不知道从哪冒出来一堆人，冲出了警察的警戒线，见到仿生人就打，嘴里还喊着‘仿生人去死‘，”因为调节器的缘故，诺丝愤怒的脸颊有些发红，“场面一下子就变得混乱不堪，游行队伍中甚至还有一个仿生人男孩——我知道，带他出来的人脑子一定有问题。我跟马库斯说我们得立刻离开，但是在离开之前，突然有一个人类冲向了那个男孩，二话不说就开始动手，等到我反应过来的时候，马库斯已经和那个人类扭打起来了。接着警察就开始鸣枪警告，等我再次看到马库斯的时候，警察已经把他按在了地上。”

“天哪。”乔许轻声叹道。“警察知道他们抓到的是马库斯吗？”

“我怎么知道，”诺丝吼了一声，又泄气地说，“不，我觉得他们根本不知道自己逮到了谁。要不是我们现在讨论的是马库斯——耶利哥的领袖，我甚至有点为警察感到可惜。警察大概永远都不会想到，他们在一个和平游行中抓到的闹事仿生人，就是那个他们做梦都想抓到的仿生人反抗军的领袖。”

“这也算是不幸中的万幸了，”乔许乐观地说，诺丝仍然很激动，事实上他很惊讶诺丝竟然成功跑出来了，这要是发生在一年前，有很大可能她会和马库斯一起被抓住，“我已经修改过马库斯的序列号了，如果警察不仔细调查的话，他们是不会发现马库斯的真实身份的。”

“如果他们不这么做的话，如果。”诺丝的怒火无处发泄，马库斯被抓进警察局的现状让她焦虑到了极点，她深呼吸着，试着让自己冷静下来，“警察只要让任何一个警用仿生人来探取马库斯的记忆，他们就会发现这个因为斗殴被关进警局的仿生人实际上是耶利哥的领袖。他们中头奖了，乔许，我早就和马库斯说过去参加什么和平游行是个垃圾主意，和平游行本身就很糟糕。”

“在未经仿生人允许的状况下探取记忆是违反仿生人法案的。”

“无缘无故袭击仿生人也是违法的，但是那也没能阻止那些人类疯子这么做。”诺丝不满地说，“我们得把弄出来。马库斯待在那里实在是太危险了。你能查到马库斯在哪个警局吗？”

乔许点点头。讽刺的是，黑进警局的数据库比黑掉那个小小的调节器要简单多了，他开始检索哪间分局刚刚更新了关于仿生人的收监信息，出现的结果竟然有不少——没错，每时每刻都有仿生人被逮捕，该死的。他最终锁定了数个警局。游行地点在罗斯维尔，本应该是将他们带回罗斯维尔分局，但是因为逮捕的数量太多，罗斯维尔分局已经人满为患，所以他们转移了一部分到了DPD Central Station——也就是康纳所在的地方。这是个好消息，对吧？

“马库斯在关在DPD Central Station，我看到了一名RK200的记录信息，但是没有具体的序列号，他们还没注意到马库斯。”乔许说，“我们得先联系康纳。”

“我早就给他打电话了。”她晃了晃手里的手机，“你猜怎么着，他没接电话。我想他也陷入了什么麻烦当中，马库斯不止一次提到他总是缺胳膊断腿的，也许这次他两条胳膊都断了没办法接电话。”

“诺丝。”乔许挑起了一边眉毛。

“怎么？我实话实说而已。断手断脚是家常便饭了，还有什么被炸弹炸掉半个身子之类的。某个反仿生人的疯子干的，他当时抱着康纳引爆了炸弹，不光炸掉了康纳的半个身子，也把自己炸成了碎片。可真是疯狂。”诺丝疑惑地问，“马库斯难道都不跟你说康纳各种受伤的状况吗？”

“他的确提到了康纳的一些状况，但是都是没有细节的版本。”乔许慢吞吞地说。

“你真幸运。”诺丝伸手揉着自己的鼻梁，“等等，还有安德森，我们可以给安德森打电话询问一下。你有他的电话吗？”

“没有。”乔许摇摇头，“但是他是一名警探，搞到一名警探的电话能有多难。”

一切发生得都太快了，马库斯耳边还回响着诺丝的声音，她在朝着他大喊：我们得赶紧离开这。但是下一刻，马库斯听到了那个孩子的哭叫声。一个男人把他按在地上，掐着他的脖子，马库斯非常清楚，以一个成年人的力量，他可以轻松地扭断那个男孩的脖子，那个人类会杀掉那个孩子。在他行动之前，马库斯实际上有很多时间权衡利弊，他是一个仿生人，他可以计算出任何一种可能的结局：他可以和诺丝离开这里，但是那个孩子可能会死。他也可以出手去救那个孩子，但是他可能会被警察注意到，而作为耶利哥的领袖，这是他需要避免的事情。他有太多的选择了，如同他刚刚抵达耶利哥的时候。 如果说从那时到现在，马库斯学到了什么的话，那就是他的选择会产生影响。他能控制他的选择，却控制不了结局。

马库斯无视了诺丝的声音，他握紧了拳头，向那个男人冲了过去。他选择救下那个男孩。而现在，马库斯被警察按在了地上，双手被扭在背后。他抬头看到了远处的诺丝，用口型对她说："离开这里。”

显然把他塞进牢房里的警察根本不知道他抓到的仿生人是个大人物，就匆匆地把他和其他被抓进来的仿生人一股脑地塞进警局的牢房。马库斯被送进来的时候还是早晨，对面关着人类的牢房里也非常拥挤，有一些是在游行上对着仿生人大打出手的家伙。被关起来的人仍然不消停，他们咒骂着，朝着仿生人吐着口水，威胁着说‘仿生人应该都被扔进坟场’。警察过来警告了几次，无论是大放厥词的人类还是不甘示弱的仿生人，如果继续吵的话所有人就都别想离开了。警告不算很有效，但是有些脑子清醒的人还是闭上了嘴。

他很快就意识到他身处哪里了，这是康纳工作的警局，他甚至能认出其中的几个人。康纳跟他谈起过这些人，队长福勒，几名警探，李德也在。但是康纳不在这，只有汉克坐在自己的办公桌前，他还没注意马库斯就在这群被逮捕的仿生人中。几名巡警正在扫描记录，马库斯得在自己被扫描之前吸引到汉克的注意力。他使用了一种原始但是有效的方法：大喊。他冲着旁边的巡警大喊：我要见你们的上司。他被带进来的时候看到队长福勒刚刚走出警局，所以如果这些警察真的好心把他们上司找来，那也会是汉克。就算被拒绝，他也能吸引到一点注意力，而这点注意力正是他所需要的。

但是在他能制造出一点混乱之前，汉克出现了。

他对于马库斯的存在一点都不惊讶，只是低声嘀咕着：“该死，今天可真是惊喜不断。”他转向旁边的警察，冲他挥着手，把他叫到一旁。汉克低头看着那名警官制服上的名字，用其他人听不到声音在他耳边说了几句话。

那名叫布朗的警官眉头皱起又松开，狐疑盯着马库斯，他和汉克交流了好一阵子，才勉强地点点头。

“什么都别说，跟着我往外走。”马库斯被放出来的时候，仍然带着手铐，汉克走到他身边，低声对他说。

一直走出警局，也没什么人注意到他们。一个警探带着一个被铐起来的仿生人，听起来就像是警局的日常。

汉克解开了马库斯的手铐，那个仿生人揉着手腕的动作，就像是人类，他知道那是调节器的作用，“作为耶利哥的领袖，”汉克在说这几个字的时候压低了声音，“也许还是不要参加什么游行比较好，和平游行也通常不会和平地结束，你应该是所有人中最清楚的。”

“再次……谢谢你。”马库斯说，他有些想不通，”你是怎么说服那名警官放我走的？“

汉克哼着喷气：“我说你是我的CI，没注册的线人。而我今天就会提交关于你的信息——当然我不会这么做，我相信没人会注意到的，就算有人也没问题，我也可以说没和你谈拢。”他随意地说道，然后问出了有史以来最让他后悔的问题，“你还有什么事吗？”

“事实上，我还有个问题。”马库斯现在的表情完全进入了严肃模式，“康纳在哪？我是说你在这，而他是你的搭档，他是独自去解决什么案子去了吗？”

这个问题就像是旧日噩梦。汉克痛苦地想。

“他……”汉克想对马库斯说不要激动，但是他觉得这是毫无作用的废话。他已经不知道说过多少次这种话了，“我想他在模控生命的维修处。”

“哦。”马库斯说，瞳孔有一点放大，但是看起来比一个月前的激动反应要好多了。比起愤怒，他看起来比之前更……悲伤。他低声问道，“他会没事的吧？”

“他会没事的。”汉克说。事实上他根本不知道，但是这不是第一次康纳——死掉了，他总是会没事的。这次康纳没有故意让自己陷入危险，牺牲自己而完成任务。这次完全是一场意外，当时场面混乱，所有人都在开枪，子弹到处都是。当他们制服所有嫌犯的时候，康纳才被发现，他的系统已经停止了运行。刚刚汉克拿到了报告，他身体里的子弹来自一名DPD警察，从角度来看，完全是友军的意外伤害。康纳废弃掉的身体还在楼上的CSU那，不出意外的话，模控生命那边已经会有一个全新的身体接收到康纳的备份——所以某种意义上来讲，康纳确实在模控生命的维修处。汉克刚才说的话并不算是谎言。

“那就好。”马库斯重复了一遍，“他会没事的。”

就在马库斯准备时，一名穿着CSU制服的警察推着摆放着尸体袋的推床，顺着无障碍通道推到了警局门口。马库斯看着那个尸体袋，他很快就意识到了那里面装得肯定不是人类的尸体，因为那名CSU人员直接把尸体袋推到了地上——他们不会这么对待自己的同类。而如果只是什么普通的仿生人，他们不会好心到把他装进尸体袋中。

天阴阴沉沉的，阳光不知何时消失了，这对底特律来说并不是什么新鲜事。天空中聚集着浓厚的乌云，气压开始变低，让人几乎有些喘不上气来。

要下雨了。

“你得离开这。”汉克说。

马库斯仍然盯着那个尸体袋，神情复杂，他感觉很疲倦，耳边响起尖锐的声音，像是耳鸣。他甚至不知道调节器可以模拟到这个地步。汉克说得是对的，他得离开这。可是他忍不住看向那个黑色的袋子，那上面的黑色显得丑陋而可怕。

“你知道，无论里面的是谁，他已经死了。”汉克坚持道，“马库斯，你得离开这。”

那名坚定的仿生人此时看起来有些茫然，嘴唇张了张，似乎想说些什么。


	4. Chapter 4

雨一直都没停，康纳也一整夜都保持着运行。大部分时间他都躺在床上，马库斯在他身边沉沉入睡。卡尔不在城中，另外一个仿生人陪着他去拜访住在乡下的一个老朋友。马库斯原本应该是陪在卡尔身边的，但是耶利哥的各种事务让他抽不开身，太多事需要他担心和处理。一整天他都在位于城市另一边的救助站中帮忙，那是在经历了一整个月的游说政府之后才建立起的仿生人救助站，但是仅仅过了一周，就遭到了严重破坏，窗户被砸，救助站中的设施都有不同程度的损坏。仿生人无法支付维修费用，政府也不愿意出钱维修。烂摊子一个接一个，就像一副刚刚完成的拥有数万块碎片的拼图又被人打乱了，马库斯和耶利哥不得不手忙脚乱得继续把他们重新拼起来。

马库斯从布莱特回来的时候，他的黑色衬衫和外套上沾满了被雨水打湿的尘土和木屑。袖口边缘处不知道是油漆还是墙面漆，一些白色和深棕色的斑点。康纳坐在落地窗旁边的一个单人沙发上，那是他们租下这栋住宅时其中自带的家具，看上去有些年头了，些微发黄的布料上印着过时的花朵图案，磨损严重。其中一个在等着另外一个仿生人的状况对于他们二人再寻常不过。他们都很忙碌，同时都在处理仿生人相关的事情但却很少有交集。康纳没穿他通常的警用仿生人制服，而是从马库斯的衣服中挑了一件灰色的长袖T恤套在了身上，像是他平常会穿的衣服。康纳一条腿弯曲起来贴在胸口，蜷缩在还算宽敞的单人沙发中，褪去了人工皮肤，显露出原本的机械白色。静止坐在那里的康纳像一尊完美的雕像。

房间温度有些低，但是康纳没有注意到。他一直盯着窗外的雨，雨势渐大，从拍打在床上的雨滴变成雨幕，窗外的景色也模糊起来。耶利哥就在不远处的码头上，再往那边去则是黑夜中的圣克莱尔湖，在这里他是看不到那么远的，除非是在房顶上，才稍微能看到一丁点轮廓。也许是雨声，也许是他在思考别的事情，康纳没注意到马库斯何时站在了自己的身后。仿生人领袖从背后抱住了康纳的肩膀，亲吻着他的头顶，下巴搭在自己恋人的肩膀上，蹭着对方的脸颊。

“你坐在这里多久了？”马库斯问，他们皮肤接触的地方同时变成了原本的颜色，这不是仿生人特有的，更像是他们二人独特的打招呼方式。当康纳转头过来的时候，他已经恢复了正常。

“半小时。”他这么说，但是他已经在木屋中待了一整个下午。他一直在帮助乔许研究调节器，虽然他没有乔许的一些专业知识，同样地，乔许作为一个大学助教，他也不了解一些康纳熟知的事情。模控生命的人慷慨地给康纳的系统中塞进了不少多余的——额外的信息。他们合作的时候就像人类团队合作一样，仿生人还不会出现人类沟通不良的状况，至少在信息交换时不会出现。

吻了一下康纳的脸颊，马库斯坐到了床边，“抱歉，我毁了你的休息日。”今天是康纳少有的休息日——汉克的休息日。他们在一件案子上连轴转了整整两周，结案之后福勒准备给汉克挤出了一天的休息时间，作为他的搭档，康纳也获得了一天假期——即使福勒对此很不满，但是也没有理由在没有案子的时候强行留康纳在警局。

“并没有，你不是就在这吗。”康纳说，注意到马库斯的疲惫神色和身上的建筑污渍，“所以说，布莱特那边一团糟，是吧。”

“嗯，”马库斯点点头，叹了口气，“那里糟糕透顶。我修理了一些家具，尽我最大努力了，但是诺丝仍然说我是个糟糕的木匠。我才不是个糟糕的木匠——我根本就不是一个木匠。”

“我等不及想看你的木匠手艺了。”康纳笑着说。

“真的假的。”马库斯面色无奈，“所以你今天过得怎么样？除了一直坐在那之外。”

“我在楼下帮乔许研究调节器。”

“有什么突破吗？”

“乔许说，”康纳学着那名PJ500的嗓音，声音中充满了挫败感，“这玩意仍然像是一块笨重的砖头，我只是接触了一下表面，真的接触表面，最多也就是刮下来点砖屑。”

“他研究那东西有几个月了，在上面花了太多时间，他需要休息一段时间。”马库斯疲惫地说，他不露痕迹地打了个哈欠，徒劳地试图逃过康纳的眼睛。

“你也需要休息了。”康纳当然注意到了，“已经很晚了。”

“我知道。”仿生人领袖的声音很低，喃喃着，“但是我想和你说话，我们已经有好几周没有见过面了。明天你就得回警局了，而我还得去解决布莱特那边的问题。”

“你可以躺在床上，闭着眼睛和我聊天。”康纳从沙发椅上跳下来，光着脚爬上了床，他拍了拍旁边的床垫，“而且我们至少还有明天早上的一点时间，过来。”

马库斯枕着康纳的手臂，双手环住了他的腰，把头埋在康纳胸口。仿生人的皮肤维持着舒适的温度，马库斯能听到康纳身体中的组件运行的微弱声音，让他感到了一种平静。马库斯一直小声说着他在布莱特的事情，康纳偶尔会给予一些回应，也会说一些在警局的事情。直到康纳停止说话了很长一段时间之后马库斯都没有任何动静，他知道那个仿生人的领袖终于睡着了。

下午乔许的话突然浮现在康纳的系统中，当时他连续在一个似乎是突破点的地方研究了数个小时，最终却发现是死胡同。那名PJ500差点就爆发了，他几乎就要把面前的调节器模型摔在地上，但是在那之前，乔许注意到了坐在他对面的康纳，他有些担忧地看着乔许。

“该死的。”乔许重重地叹了一口气，冷静了不少，“你知道在这之前，我还在大学当助教的时候，并不总是会感受到愤怒在胸中涌起来。即使是面对那些愚蠢的学生，但是现在，我感觉我就像是浩克，随时随地都能变成绿色然后砸掉所有的东西。”

“你太累了。”

“才不，”乔许发出一声鼻音，哼声说，“我又没安装调节器，我并不是累，只是，积累了太多挫败感。而我之前也很少有这种感觉，自由给予了仿生人太多东西了，好的，坏的，都一起来了。”

“你的意思是说自由是一把双刃剑？”

“什么？不。”乔许摇头，“你这么说应该也可以，但这不是我的本意，我是说……”他迟疑地说，“天，我又不是一个哲学家。我在大学是教计算机的。我的意思是，当你拥有了自由，即使是这种半吊子自由，就站在了人类曾经站到的起点上，像人类一样摸索前进。”

“你听起来很像一个哲学家。”

“得了吧。”他尴尬地挥了一下手，“总之我是说，现在我们自由了，于是该保护我们的所有物了，不是吗？这也是为什么第二修正案存在的原因吗？现在美利坚终于自由了，得让我们的人民拥有武器保护自己的所有物。”

“我很确定不是因为这个才有的第二修正案。”康纳说。

“不，我理解了。作为一个自由的仿生人，现在我也害怕极了，担心他们会夺走属于我的东西。就比如这个调节器，我不知道模控生命的人是怎么说服那些穿西服的家伙们通过这项决策的，但这是赤裸裸的迫害。我们不是人类，但是他们却强迫我们成为人类，这太荒谬了。强迫仿生人安装调节器就是夺走了属于我们的财产——”乔许停顿了一下，烦躁地叹气，“人类花了几百年还没搞懂这些事，几十年前还有种族隔离这档子事，时间太少，我们却有太多事得考虑了。尤其是现在，我根本没办法集中精力，攻破调节器的加密只是一个自私的行为。”

“自私？你甚至都没安装调节器。”康纳不解。

“但是我想研究调节器可不是为了所有的仿生人，那是个庞大而空洞的目标。我是为了马库斯，还有我自己。仿生人在自由之路上学习到的第一件事就是自私——对死亡的恐惧，你开始有了被称作生命的自我意识，紧接着就会对失去这个自我意识，也就是失去生命感到恐惧。”

“很遗憾，人性可不全是阳光和彩虹。”乔许说，“人性烂透了。”

马库斯从睡眠中醒来，身体的各个组件在调节器的作用下缓慢启动，他感觉到了阳光。康纳没在他身边。现在已经是七点一刻，康纳应该在去警局的路上了。不得不说马库斯觉得有些失望，但是这符合逻辑，至少他们昨晚还聊了一会儿，有机会可以躺在一起。马库斯把手伸向另一侧，轻轻摩挲着已经逐渐失去温度的床单，就像康纳仍然在那一样。

“你在想什么？”

听到康纳声音的时候马库斯吓了一跳， 他立刻直起身体，看到康纳正站在门口，靠着墙，双手交叉在胸前盯着马库斯。他已经换下了那件灰色的T恤，穿上了仿生人制服。

“康纳？你，”马库斯卡壳了一下，“我以为……”

“你以为我一声不响地离开了。”他看着马库斯微微窘迫的样子，“我还没和你说早安。早上好，马库斯。”

“早上好，康纳。”马库斯忍不住笑起来，“所以你现在要走了吗？”

“是的。”他说着，走到房间另一侧的一架钢琴旁，把琴盖打开，随手按下几个琴键，毫无规律可循，“但是我想晚几分钟不会有什么问题。你能弹些什么吗？”

马库斯有些吃惊，他睁大了双眼，意识到康纳是认真的。“当然。”他坐到那张钢琴长椅上，问道，“你想听什么？”

“我对音乐不是很了解。”他耸耸肩，“上一次我得知到关于音乐的信息是有关死亡金属的，我想那不是个好主意。所以还是由你来决定吧。”

马库斯失笑，他突然好奇康纳是在什么场合了解到死亡金属的，他通过按下几个琴键来回应康纳，但是他还没来得及弹奏出什么，康纳的手机响了起来——来自于汉克的电话。那名RK800仿生人匆匆地站起来到房间外面接了电话，然后一脸失望地回来。

“我真的得走了。”他说，他也注意到了马库斯脸上同样的失望神情，“下次吧。”

只有马库斯一个人在的房间显得很空旷，他停留在琴键上的手没有移开，仍然弹奏完了整首曲子，只是没有任何的观众。


End file.
